


No Such Thing

by Thesseli



Series: Prodigies [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crossover, Earth-Warders, Gen, Nephilim, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Unearthly dreams haunt an already troubled man.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Prodigies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	No Such Thing

There were *things*. Things in the dark. And they were searching, endlessly searching, scanning for their target. Their prey? He could practically feel their gaze, sweeping back and forth relentlessly like a searchlight.

He crouched down, hidden in whatever dark corner he’d created in his dreams, willing himself to wake up. He was no stranger to nightmares, but he’d never had one like this before – never dreamed of being stalked by shadowy eldritch horrors hovering just at the edge of his awareness. No, his dreams usually featured much more human monsters. 

Monsters like his father.

//This is not real,// he told himself firmly, even though he was trembling. //You are dreaming. You are going to talk to your therapist about this the next time you see her, so we can work out how best to address this new problem.// He curled into a tighter ball, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on his knees. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something inhuman out there. But that was ridiculous. //Damn it, everyone knows there’s no such thing as monsters.//

Malcolm Bright woke with a start, thrashing against the restraints holding him to his bed. Then he collapsed back down wearily. “No such thing as monsters,” he repeated, closing his eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> "What comes after you?" -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZeDOXkM44c
> 
> This story, since it doesn't have a specific location in the timeline of this series, doesn't follow the naming pattern of the other stories.


End file.
